


Javert und ein neuer Fall (Les Misérables)

by MarquisDeMenaux



Category: Javert - Fandom, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Les Misérables RPF, Valjean - Fandom, fantine - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-01-18 20:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Javert in Montreuil-Sur-Mer. Vor Valjeans Entlarfung als Ex-Sträfling.Ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus Javerts Leben und Schaffen.
Relationships: Fantine/Javert, Javert/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Montreuil-Sur-Mer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry für all die Schreibfehler...
> 
> Habe so unzählige Geschichten über Javert geschrieben in meinem Leben aber nie veröffentlicht...  
Mal sehen was aus der Geschichte wird?
> 
> PS: Javert ist mein Leben.

Er ist nun schon ein paar Jahre in diesem kleinen Nest Inspecteur. Montreuil-Sur-Mer ist wirklich klein.

#  
Vor ein paar Jahren kam ein Mann namens Madeleine, der aus dem Dorf eine ansehnliche Stadt machte. Javert kam von Anfang an irgendetwas komisch an diesem Mann vor, irgendwie war er ihm vertraut und doch nicht vertraut? 

Der Mann, der nun zum Monsieur le Maire avancierte war ein gütiger Mensch. Ein achtsamer Großarbeitgeber. Hatte aus einer alten heruntergekommen Fabrik eine ansehnliche Arbeitsstätte gemacht in der Jadeschmuck hergestellt wurde und bald auch ein beliebtes Exportgut wurde. Er beschäftigte Hunderte, die dann von der Straße weg kamen um ihr Geld recht redlich zu verdienen. Javert war das Recht, denn so hatte er weniger Verbrechen aufzuklären um die er sich kümmern musste.  
#

Ja, man kann sagen, dass Montreuil eine ehrliche Stadt ist. Trotzdem oder weil es in der Provinz liegt? 

Javert kennt hier Jeden, was arbeitet er, wo wohnt er, welche Freunde hat er… was redet man, wo trifft man sich? 

Er sitzt meistens in der Gendarmerie Taverne ganz hinten am Fenster und notiert irgendetwas. Er ist nicht gesellig und sucht auch keine Gesellschaft. Er ist schon zufrieden mit sich wenn er weis, dass alles was er aufgedeckt hat auch abgearbeitet oder zumindest bearbeitet hat. Was schnell der Fall ist, denn er ist effektiv und lässt sich nur schwer ablenken. Deswegen wird er auch oft von den Anderen Gendarmen `Bluthund oder Spürhund´ genannt. Schon richtig, eines ist dem großen Mann in die Wiege gelegt, wenn er eine Fährte aufgenommen hat, lässt er sich nicht mehr abbringen. Er weis wo er Informationen und von wem er diese her bekommt. Er ist schlau und neugierig, er weis den Weg wenn andere scheitern. Schließlich ist er nicht umsonst vom Feldgendarmen zum Zivilgendarmen und später zum Inspecteur aufgestiegen. Die anderen betrachten ihn, der immer ruhig und besonnen agiert, mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Respekt. 

Er sitzt also hier und notiert sich aus dem Geist was er heute in Erfahrung gebracht hat. Bennoit da hinten am großen, runden Tisch, der kleine etwas dickliche Gendarm betrügt seine Frau mit einer anderen. Aber das ist Nebensache…  
Der Monsieur le Maire- der Bürgermeister-, der Gütige… warum taucht dieser Mann aus dem Nichts auf? Woher kam er, wo lebte er… warum weis er so gut wie NICHTS über diesen Mann? Er hat schon versucht etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, vergebens? Vergebens? Nein das gibt es nicht, er muss nur dran bleiben, die Zeit wird auf seiner Seite sein. Hat er etwas zu verbergen?

Er notiert und notiert, die Sonne scheint heiß vom Himmel, es ist Mittag. Eine Frau erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Fremde. Er steckt das Büchlein in seine Gehrocktasche und verlässt die Taverne. Sie ist hager, blond, sehr zierlich und hat eine Tasche in der Hand. Sie sieht traurig und verweint aus? Sie scheint den ganzen Weg bis hier her gelaufen zu sein. Sie hält kurz an um sich einen Fuß zu reiben. Sie ist noch sehr jung und wie er bemerkt schön. Nicht, dass er für solche Details ein Auge hätte, aber selbst er, der nicht viele Frauen hatte erkennt wahre Schönheit wenn er sie sieht! 

#  
Aufgrund seiner Herkunft, er ist halb Zigeuner, sieht er etwas exotisch aus. Man lässt sich nicht so sehr mit fremdartigen Menschen ein. Sein Vater war ein Galeerensträfling und seine Mutter eine Zigeuner Hure, er wuchs im Gefängnis von Toulon auf. Als seine Mutter an einem Fieber starb durfte er gehen, er kam als Aufseher nach Toulon zurück…  
Frauen hatte er ab und an… sie suchten wahrscheinlich ein exotisches Abenteuer… höher gestellte Damen die sich die Zeit mit ihm vertrieben. Er sah gut aus, war schlank, hochgewachsen und hatte einen gepflegten Backenbart, seine langen rötlichen Haare trug er in einem Zopf gebunden.  
#

Sie sieht sich fragend um, er denkt, dass sie wahrscheinlich Arbeit sucht. Er wird sie im Auge behalten und geht wieder in die Taverne. Ein gutes Mittagessen kann er gebrauchen und isst ein Hasenragout mit Appetit. 

XXX

Am Abend sieht er die Blonde wieder, sie kommt aus der Richtung der Fabrik Madeleine. Der Abbé hat sicher in seinem Kirchenverzeichnis einen Nachweis zu der Frau. Er macht sich auf den Weg und bekreuzigt sich am Eingang der Kirche Herzjesu.

„Monsieur Abbé, guten Abend.“  
„Monsieur l´Inspecteur, womit kann ich dienen?“  
„Das Verzeichnis.“ Javert nickt knapp.  
„Einen Moment bitte Monsieur.“ Der Pfarrer eilt sich in den hinteren Teil.  
Javert folgt ihm und setzt sich um in dem Buch zu blättern. „Danke“

Es vergeht kaum eine halbe Stunde, bis er raus hat, dass er nichts raus hat. Er steht auf, verabschiedet sich und geht. 

Später findet er raus, dass die Frau aus einem der Dörfer aus der näheren Umgebung stammt, Montfermeil. Fantiné Fleuris, geboren und aufgewachsen in Montfermeil. Sie hat ein uneheliches Kind namens Cosette zur Welt gebracht… Daher weht der Wind!  
Er lehnt sich entspannt in seinem Sessel daheim zurück, keine um die er sich zukünftig sorgen muss, denkt er.

Er hat gleich auch noch mal nach Madeleine im Verzeichnis geschaut, nichts! Er grübelt bevor er ein Glas Rotwein trinkt und sich zur Nachtruhe hinlegt. 

XXX

Er sieht Madeleine öfter in der Stadt, nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er muss ihn ab und an besuchen, er spürt, dass der Monsieur le Maire sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht allzu sonderlich wohl fühlt. Er grübelt… woher kennt er nur dieses Gesicht? Er schlägt die Hacken militärisch, er kann nicht anders, zusammen verabschiedet sich und geht. 

Eine Einbruchserie hält ihn Tagelang in Atem, bis er endlich aufdecken kann wer was wann und wo verübte. Gestohlenes Gut kehrt zu seinem Besitzer zurück und der Häftling wird nach Toulon überführt. Er sieht Madeleine… noch in Gedanken verhangen… Toulon?

Er läuft ihm nach „Verzeihung Monsieur le Maire, haben Sie Verwandschaft in Toulon, die Abrousse?“  
„Nein Monsieur, wie kommen Sie darauf?“  
„Na ich siedelte Sie gedanklich in dieser Gegend an, Pardon Monsieur le Maire“ Er neigt das Haupt und geht.

Toulon? 

Warum denkt er an Madeleine in Verbindung mit Toulon? Er wird schon noch darauf kommen! 

Er sieht Fantiné mit einem Brief zu dem Vorleser der Stadt gehen, er verdient gutes Geld damit, da Fantiné wie die Meisten hier nicht lesen kann. Er wartet und sieht sie bedrückt, den Tränen nahe wieder aus der kleinen Druckerei kommen. Nicht weiter wichtig…

XXX

Es wird Winter und bitter kalt, Verbrechern ist es meist zu lausig in dieser Jahreszeit, es sei denn sie haben Hunger.

Er sieht Fantiné oft mit einem Brief zum Vorleser gehen und stets traurig wieder verlassen. Er sieht, dass eine Veränderung mit der Frau vor sich geht, sie hat scheinbar viele ihrer Kleider verkauft, denn sie hat nur noch diese eine Montur. Sie hat ebenfalls ein Medaillon verkauft, dass sie immer um den Hals trug. 

#  
Er sah sie oft gedankenverloren auf einer Bank vor der alten Dorflinde sitzen und es ansehen, streicheln und ans Herz drücken.  
#

Eine Woche später hat sie ihre schönen, sehr langen Haare verkauft. Er sah sie zum Babier, der gleichzeitig Perückenmacher, Zahnarzt und Wunderheiler ist, gehen. 

Vier Wochen später sieht er sie an der Rue Cedéric wie sie ihren Körper verkauft. Sie sieht krank aus… 

Die Bordsteinschwalben hier kennen ihn gut, er kommt jeden Abend vorbei und scheucht sie weg. Sie sollen ihre schmutzigen Geschäfte woanders verrichten, die Anwohner beschweren sich sonst.  
Er kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein, er weis das, er tut sein Bestes. Fantiné kennt ihn noch nicht. Sie steht an eine Wand gelehnt und von einem grobschlächtigem Arbeiter dagegen gepresst. Er hält ihren Oberschenkel hinauf und nimmt sie sich schnaufend. Sie weint und schluchzt leise in sich hinein, ihr Gesicht ist dreckig und die Schminke verwischt. Die anderen Dirnen sehen Javert und flüchten dank der bloßen Anwesenheit. Der Mann lässt von ihr ab, wirft ihr ein paar Sous in die Gosse und haut ab. Sie steht da und sinkt als Haufen Elend in sich zusammen um die Münzen einzusammeln. 

„Du da, Du bist ein Ärgernis, pack Dich schleunigst!“  
„Ja, Monsieur le I´Inspecteur!“ Sie sieht erschrocken auf und flieht so schnell sie kann. 

Sie hat die drei Sous vergessen und solche Angst vor dem Mann, dass es ihr egal ist. 

Abends drauf erwischt er sie wieder, packt sie sich und nimmt sie mit in Gewahrsam. Jede von Ihnen war schon mal hier… 

„Ich warne dich, wenn ich Dich wieder erwische, Fantiné Fleuris, wirst Du ins Arbeitshaus gehen!“  
„Nein Monsieur, bitte Monsieur le I´Inspecteur, ich werde nie wieder auffällig.“  
„Sei gewarnt, das nächste Mal...“ er weist mit dem Finger auf sie.  
„Ich muss doch Geld verdienen… ich muss doch!“ Sie beginnt zu weinen.  
„Das müssen sie alle, das höre ich schon seid zwanzig Jahrn´.“  
„Bitte, kann ich gehen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Bitte Monsieur, meine kleine Tochter stirbt sonst wenn ich nichts verdiene!“  
„Nein.“ Er sieht sie über seine Lesebrille, vom Schreibtisch hinweg an „Das hättest Du Dir vorher überlegen sollen...“ 

Sie beginnt stumm zu schluchzen, dann zu husten. Sie ist selbst so noch schön, denkt er. Sie zitterte vor Kälte und Kummer. 

„Ich kann… ich kann Ihnen auch gefällig sein.“ Sie sieht ihn ängstlich an.  
„So das kannst Du?“ Er sieht angewidert weg „Nein, wenn ich Nein sage, meine ich nein.“ 

Er springt auf und läuft zur Zelle. Sie greift sich seine Leder besetzte Hand, er zieht die Hand weg und sie hält seinen Handschuh in Händen. Sie reicht ihn ihm sofort zurück. 

Am nächsten Morgen öffnet er die Zelle, sie wird von dem schweren Schlüssel geweckt. Dann läuft sie an ihm vorbei hinaus. Bevor sie zur Tür kommt hält er sie fest und sieht sie eindringlich an. Dann kramt er in seiner Tasche und gibt ihr die drei Sous aus der Gosse.

„Mädchen, das ist Deines!“  
„Danke Monsieur le I´Inspecteur.“  
„Mach Dich davon und mir keinen Ärger Mehr, verstanden.“ 

Sie knixt und rennt aus der Gendarmerie Station.

XXX

Javert ist zufällig Zeuge wie ein Karren beladen mit Mehlsäcken im Schlammigen Frühjahr in einer der Straßen Montreuils stecken bleibt. Der Kutscher will das Fuhrwerk aus dem Morast retten als die Pferde erschrecken und ein Rad bricht, der Mann Namens Fauchelevent gerät unter den Karren. Schnell findet sich eine Menge ein, doch keiner regt sich. Als sich plötzlich der Monsieur le Maire aus der Menge schält. Niemand will ihm helfen, zu groß die Angst, dann zieht er seinen Gehrock aus. Javert hält diesen wie auch seinen Hut und wird Zeuge wie der Mann eigenhändig den Karren mit seinem Rücken anhebt, beladen mit den viel zu schweren Säcken und so kann der Kutscher gerettet werden.

Er traut seinen Augen nicht und dann kehrt eine Szene zu ihm zurück.

#  
Im Banjo von Toulon gab es einen Sträfling, 24601, Namens Jean Valjean der einem anderen Sträfling das Leben rettete indem er einen sehr schweren Stein von ihm hob. Damals war der junge Javert sehr erstaunt über Kraft und Ausdauer des viel älteren Mannes.  
#

Madeleine sieht ihn an und weiß, dass er erkannt ist! 

In Javerts Kopf rattert es, er stellt ihn zur Rede, vergleicht ihn mit Valjean. Madeleine macht sich schleunigst auf den Heimweg. 

XXX

Am selben Tag sieht er Fantiné die sich auf den Weg zum Babier macht. Er stutzt, er weiß, was sie vor hat. Der Babier gibt gutes Geld für ordentliche Schneidezähne die er anderen Leuten, für noch mehr Geld wieder einsetzen kann. Er läuft ihr nach, interessant, dass er sich für eine Frau interessiert. Er ist nicht aus Stein, er ist nur pedantisch genau. Jeden Tag hat er sie im Blick, jeden Tag fragt er sich ob sie noch tiefer sinken kann? Sie will gerade die Türklinke hinab drücken als er ihre Hand festhält.

„Monsieur l´Inspecteur?“  
„Du musst das nicht tun!“  
„Doch Monsieur!“ 

Der Babier kommt hinaus und grüßt Beide.

„Madame?“ fragt er.  
„Sie ist vorläufig in Gewahrsam genommen, komm Mädchen!“

Er packt sie in Eisen und zieht sie mit sich fort. 

„Monsieur l´Inspecteur, bitte!“ 

Er reagiert nicht und schleift sie mit, sie hat Mühe mit seinen großen Schritten mit zu halten. Als er inne hält ist sie in einem Hinterhof unweit der Gendarmerie. Sie sieht ihn ängstlich fragend an und weinend an. Er löst die Handschellen und steckt sie zurück an seinen Gürtel. 

„Nein.“  
„Monsieur?“ 

Er sieht sie von oben herab musternd an. „Nein.“ dann greift er in ihre Tasche und zieht einen Brief hinaus. Irgendwelche Leute? Fordern 40 Franc, sonst sterbe ihr Mädchen an einer Krankheit, da Medizin zu teuer sei. Unterschrieben Thénardier? Ah, Thénardier aus Montfermeil, Wirtsleute kommt es in seinen Sinn. Er gibt ihn ihr zurück und sieht sie fragend an. Danach zieht er seine Börse und gibt ihr 40 Franc. 

„Monsieur?“ Sie starrt ihn fragend und lächelnd an. „Was muss ich tun?“  
„Nichts.“ 

Er will gehen als sie ihn festhält und ihn ganz plötzlich küsst. Es kommt so unvermittelt, dass es ihn fast umwirft. Sie schmeckt nach langer Essensabstinenz und sie schmeckt nach etwas was er lang schon vergraben hat. Er drückt sie weg und greift in seine Börse um ihr ein bisschen mehr für etwas Ordentliches zu geben.

„Kauf Dir etwas zu Essen!“  
„Danke Monsieur l´Inspecteur.“  
„Und lass Dich nicht wieder erwischen.“ Er starrt auf ihre Lippen. 

Dann dreht er auf dem Absatz und läuft Richtung Gendarmerie.

XXX

Die nächste Zeit stellt er viele Erkundungen zum Thema Jean Valjean an, der ebenfalls einfach verschwunden ist...


	2. Valjean auf der Spur

Er reist nach Arras, nach Paris und versucht an irgendeiner geeigneten Stelle den Monsieur le Maire von Montreuil-Sur-Mer zu denunzieren. Er weis es so ziemlich genau, dieser Mann ist ein Galeerensträfling der später im Steinbruch die Zeit verbüßen musste, der die Parole gebrochen hatte und zum Schluss ausgekniffen war. 

Jean Valjean, dieser Name spukt in seinem Kopf herum immer und immer wieder.

#  
Der Mann hatte 5 mal versucht auszubüxen, zuletzt war er es der ihn jedes Mal gestellt hatte! Mit meist roher Gewalt! Er streckte ihn einmal nieder, der Mann hatte versucht ihn auszuschalten, ihn angegriffen mit einem dicken Ast. Die Kraft dieses Mannes war so unbeschreiblich enorm, dass er Respekt vor ihm hatte. Selbst das half dem Sträfling nicht, Javert konnte ihm den Ast geschickt entwenden und seinerseits kräftig zuschlagen. Der Mann ging stöhnend zu Boden und er kniete sich auf seinen Rücken um ihn in Eisen zu legen. Der Gefangene bäumte sich Wut schnaubend gegen ihn auf und traf ihn mit dem Hinterkopf an der Nase, diese begann zu bluten. Er musste die Hände krallen und hart festhalten damit er diese nicht entzog. Schließlich schlang er seine Hände um den Hals des Subjektes und drückte zu bis dieses bewusstlos wurde. Dann erst konnte er ihm die Armgelenke arretieren und die Füße zur Vorsicht zusammenbinden. Er schleifte ihn zu einem Baum und fixierte ihn dort. Danach tupfte er das Blut aus dem Gesicht… sein Blut hatte sich im Haar des Sträflings verfangen. Er lief so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen zurück zum Steinbruch und holte sich Verstärkung um den Mann zurück zubringen.  
#

Madeleine ist eine Tarnung, der Mann ist gewalttätig und zu allem fähig, man muss sich schwer hüten! Die Güte dieses Menschen ist nur aufgesetzt. Es musste das sein, was ihn einst stutzig werden ließ! 

#  
Der Mann hatte den Bischof von Digne bestohlen, einen herzensguten Menschen, das komplette Tafelsilber eingesteckt und war geflohen. Wer weis denn schon was in dem Hause noch so alles vorgefallen war? Brutal wie der Sträfling war hatte er den guten Hirten sicherlich wie ihn einst nieder gestreckt. Konnte nicht anders sein! 

Doch kaum einen Tag drauf machten sie ihn Dingfest und brachten ihn zurück. Was dann geschah war Javert ein nicht zu entwirrendes Rätsel. Der Monsignore schickte die Gendarmen fort und behauptete Valjean hätte das Silber als Geschenk erhalten? Er sei nur sehr früh aufgebrochen um die Parole einzuhalten. Schließlich hätte er nur ein paar Tage Zeit um in den nächsten Ort zu gelangen und sich dort auszuweisen. 

Ganz bestimmt hatte der Sträfling nur gedroht ihn, Monsieur Myriel wie er noch genannt wird, nötigenfalls zu ermorden wenn er wieder käme und nicht genau das mitteilte was ihm aufgetragen wurde.  
#

Die Fabrik ist reine Ausbeute um besser da zustehen und mehr Profit aus den völlig unterbezahlten Arbeitern zu schlagen!

XXX

Tage vergehen und es lässt ihm keine Ruhe. Er wittert eine Fährte die ihn unruhig macht, dieser Mann ist eine Gefahr für Montreuil, wird es ruinieren und ausnehmen!

Dann die mehr als vernichtende Nachricht. Monsieur Madeleine ist nicht Jean Valjean! 

Nicht Valjean? Wie kann das sein, er Javert kennt den Mann sehr genau! 

Er ist in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert, hat das Gesetz gebrochen. Er selbst. Er der für Redlichkeit und Gerechtigkeit einsteht, er selbst der das Gesetz als einzig wahren Gott erachtet, er der Leute wie sich selbst mit Freuden ins Zuchthaus schickt. 

Ein ganzer Tag vergeht und er ist nicht zum Dienst angetreten, hadert mit sich und der Welt. Dann fasst er einen folgerichtigen Entschluss. Er muss sich selbst aus den Diensten der Stadt entlassen und ist auf dem Weg ins Bürgermeisteramt, Madeleine ist nicht da, er muss in die Fabrik.

Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft er Fantiné, nickt kurz, hat kein Auge für ihr Elend. Fantiné will in die selbe Richtung!

Er steigt die Stiegen hoch in Madeleines Büro. Er hält die Luft an, doch Niemand kann ihn einen Lügner nennen. Die Wahrheit muss ans Licht, aus dem Schatten seiner Seele ans Licht der Welt. Er atmet langsam aus und wird ruhig. Dann klopfte er zunächst zaghaft.

„Herein“ klingt es dumpf von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
„Monsieur le Maire.“  
„Inspecteur Javert, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Monsieur, ich eh, muss Sie in einer delikaten Angelegenheit unterrichten.“  
„Um was geht es?“ Madeleine sieht ihn betroffen an.  
„Sie wurden von einem Mann denunziert.“  
„Nun, ich bin der Bürgermeister, das passiert schon mal.“  
„Nein“ Er sieht auf von den Füßen „Sie verstehen nicht, ich bin Derjenige welche!“  
„Sie, wie kann ich verstehen?“  
„Als Sie neulich...“ Er stockt sieht wieder auf die Füße, „Der Wagen, Sie hoben ihn an, ich verwechselte Sie mit einem Sträfling, Sie erinnern sich?“  
„Ja, das tue ich, was passierte dann?“  
„In Arras habe ich Sie denunziert aber man sagte mir, dass ein anderer, der echte Jean Valjean in 7 Tagen vor Gericht steht und nun...“  
„Was sagen Sie?“  
„Monsieur le Maire, Sie müssen mich aus dem Dienst entlassen, ich habe gegen das Gesetz verstoßen… ich bin nicht der Richtige für diese Arbeit, ich...“  
„Nein, Sie bleiben wo Sie sind ich brauche Sie.“

Madeleine sieht ihn an, er sieht auf und kneift die Brauen zusammen. Er versteht nicht.

„Sie, Monsieur sind perfekt geeignet um diese Stadt sauber zu halten.“ Er legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Er wirkt abwesend und gibt an noch etwas erledigen zu müssen. Schickt ihn fort.

Javert verlässt verwirrt das Büro, dann die Fabrik bleibt vor der Tür stehen und sieht Fantiné... an sich vorbei gehen. 

„Monsieur l´Inspecteur.“ Sie knixt und sieht halb verhungert aus.

Abwesend nickt er ihr zu und geht an ihr vorbei.

XXX

Die Verhandlung in Arras steht an. Javert ist nicht zugegen.

Später hört er, dass der Bürgermeister sich selbst als der echte Jean Valjean zu erkennen gibt! Er fährt heim, sagt man wisse wo man ihn finden könne. 

Javert ist ausser sich! Er stand Tagelang neben sich, doch jetzt ist er wieder er selbst.

Er wartet.

Er ist ruhig und bedacht. Hat Zeit!

Dann geht alles sehr schnell, er trifft Valjean im Hospital an. Bei Fantiné? Sie liegt krank im Bett! Er stellt ihn zur Rede, behandelt ihn als das was er ist einen Dieb. Er will ihm die eisernen Handschellen anlegen, der Sträfling bittet um drei Tage Aufschub um die Tochter von Fantiné aus den Händen der Thénardiers zu retten. Drei Tage Aufschub und er würde sich stellen. 

„Gewiss doch 24601, das hast Du Dir fein ausgedacht.“  
„Ich stehe zu meinem Wort, Javert.“  
„Für Dich Monsieur l´Inspecteur.“  
„Javert!“  
„Niemals!“  
„Fantiné, egal was kommen mag,“ Jean wendet sich von ihm ab „Ich hole Dein Kind und bringe es Dir.“  
„Monsieur le Maire, ich vertraue Euch.“ Sie sagt es matt.  
„Jetzt nicht mehr Fantiné. Er ist ein Sträfling.“  
„Was ist das wahr?“ Sie sieht erstarrt aus.  
Jean sieht sie hilflos an „Ja.“  
„Genug der Späße, komm mit 24601.“  
„Nein!“  
„Oh ja!“

Fantiné ist so erschrocken über die Situation, dass sie in die Kissen sinkt.

„Sieh Dir an was Du angerichtet hast Javert!“  
Javert sieht nur ihn.  
„Sie ist tot.“  
„Komm jetzt!“ 

Javert versucht ihn am Arm zu packen und dann geht alles rasend schnell. Ein Kampf entspinnt sich und Javert geht zu Boden, aus seinem Haar sickert Blut. Es wird Schwarz.

XXX

Als er zu sich kommt liegt er am Boden, mit dem Gesicht zur Seite.

„Monsieur l´Inspecteuer!“ Klingt es durch weite Ferne zu ihm. „Javert.“

Er sieht auf, hat Mühe einen Fokus aufrecht zu erhalten, eine sanfte Hand liegt auf seiner Wange. 

„Fantiné?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich dachte Sie wären...“  
„Nein!“ 

Mit Mühe kehrt die Situation von gerade eben zurück. 

„Ich muss, aufstehen… muss ihn finden!“

Eine Nonne kommt und hilft ihm auf, er schwankt. 

„Sie dürfen jetzt nicht zu viel...“  
„Ach was!“ Javert schubst sie an die Seite. 

Er erinnert sich „Schwester Simplice, Sie sagen immer die Wahrheit nicht wahr? Warum haben Sie mich belogen? Der Sträfling war hier und Sie haben es verschwiegen.“  
„Er ist ein Herzensguter Mensch.“  
„Er täuscht alle, mich nicht.“

Sie sieht betreten aus und er geht.

XXX

Er schnappt sich ein Polizei Pferd und steigt auf, sein Kopf schwirrt aber er muss nach Montfermeil. 

Er hetzt los. 

Wenig später fällt er aufgrund des fehlenden Gleichgewichts vom Pferd, das Tier haut ab und läuft heim. Ein Sturm zieht auf. Er rappelt sich hoch und läuft stur, Ziel voraus, immer weiter. Es blitzt und weht, dann kracht ein Baum. Er muss Schutz suchen! Das fehlt ihm noch, das Wetter ist auf Valjeans Seite. 

Sein Kopf schmerzt höllisch. 

Als er in der Nacht in Montfermeil in der Taverne „Zum Sergeanten von Waterloo“ ankommt ist Valjean bereits über alle Berge. Der Wirt ist ihm laut Aussage seiner Frau hinterher. Die vierschrötrige rote Hexe meint, dass der Mann gefährlich sei und ihr Kind gestohlen hätte.  
Als wenn er das nicht wüsste! Gestohlen aber wohl kaum.

Er nimmt sich ein Pferd aus dem Stall und hetzt es den Weg runter, raus aus Montfermeil. Er hält inne und sieht einen Mann.

„Monsieur, sind Sie Thenardiér?“  
„Ja wohl, Monsieur l´Inspecteur.“  
„Wo ist er?“  
„Ich wusste gleich das mit dem was nich stimmen kann, Monsieur, wusst ich ja gleich.“ Letztere sagt er mehr zu sich.  
„Wo ist er?“ Kommt es hektisch. 

Das Pferd schnauft aufgeregt.

„Da, da isser hin, immer weiter Monsieur.“ Er weist in Richtung der Straße in die nächste Stadt. „Weit kanner nich, denn er hat die kleine Colette bei sich.“ 

Javert haut die Beine ins Pferd und hetzt es die Straße runter. 

In der nächsten Stadt kündigt er in der Gendarmerie an um was es geht, wer hier ist und was zu tun ist. 

Er nimmt sich vorübergehend ein Zimmer und sucht und sucht.

Valjean ist vom Erdboden verschluckt! 

XXX

Sechs Wochen später kehrt er unverrichteter Dinge und erschöpft heim.

#  
Er war bis Paris, dort witterte er Lunte und dann hatte er ihn fast. Er unterschätzte allerdings die unglaubliche Physis dieses Kerls ein weiteres Mal. In einer Sackgasse wollte er ihn stellen, er wusste, das das eine Sackgasse war. Doch als er ihn mit einer Mannschaft aus Gendarmen stellen wollte? War Niemand da, wo konnte er so schnell mit dem Kind hin? Er wartete noch einige Wochen schlich um ein Kloster, ´Le Petite Picpus´, doch das konnte ja nicht sein.  
#

Er ist etwas ungehalten, besinnt sich aber schnell wieder auf Ruhe.

Er erkennt Montreuil nicht wieder. Es sieht abgewirtschaftet aus, die Fabrik ist geschlossen und heruntergekommen.

Er meldet sich zurück und kehrt heim, es ist Winter und bitterkalt. Eine Kleine Eiszeit hält die Welt in Atem. Auf dem Weg in seine Wohnung kommt er an der Rue Cedéric vorbei, er sieht Fantiné. An eine Mauer gelehnt und von Hinten von einem offensichtlich betrunkenem Mann bearbeitet. Fantiné schreit vor Entsetzen. 

Javert schreitet ein und zieht den Kerl beiseite. Nimmt ihn mit sich fort und sperrt ihn ein. Danach kehrt er zurück. 

Fantiné sitzt halb erfroren, blutend und zusammengekauert im Schnee und weint. Sie hustet bitter und hat offensichtlich Fieber. Er bleibt vor ihr stehen und sie sieht ihn nicht, nur zwei Stiefel im Schnee.

Sie sieht nicht auf. „Drei Sous Monsieur.“

Javert hockt sich zu ihr hinab und nimmt ihr Kinn in seine Hand. Kaltes Leder legt sich um ihre bloße Haut. 

„Monsieur l´Inspecteur.“ 

Tote Augen starren ihn an. Ihr dünnes Sommerkleid bedeckt kaum genug Haut um dem Wind zu trotzen. Ihre Rippen stechen hervor und die Wangen sind vor Hunger eingefallen. Sie ist geschminkt aber das überdeckt kaum ihr Elend. Sie versucht ein Lächeln, welches aber stirbt.

Er geht heim und nimmt eine seiner Decken, dann kehrt er zurück, doch sie ist weg.

Er kehrt abermals heim und legt sich schlafen.  
In der Nacht klopft es an seine Fensterläden die zur Straße liegen. Er steht auf, zieht sich seinen Mantel über und geht zur Tür. Davor steht Fantiné und zittert erbärmlich.

„Wie haben Sie… ?“  
„Ich lief Ihnen nach Monsieur.“ 

Er öffnet die Tür und lässt sie zu sich. Sie starrt ihn an und dann beginnt sie zu weinen. Er läuft und bittet sie sich zu setzen, dann umhüllt er sie mit seiner dicken Wolldecke und sie setzt sich in seinen Sessel. Sie friert bebend. 

#  
Hätte ihm als kleinem Jungen Niemand geholfen und ein Obdach gegeben wäre er wohl möglich erfroren oder verhungert. Er musste schon mit fünf Jahren hart anpacken in den Hafendocks. Etwas anderes gab es nicht… er kam bei einer Alten Dame unter die er später für Kost und Logis entlohnte.  
#

Er schürt das Feuer im Kamin und setzt die Suppe vom Vorabend auf. Er bricht etwas Brot von seinem Laib ab und gibt es ihr. Sie verschlingt es wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf. Später gibt er ihr Teller und Löffel und sie isst die wohlig warme Suppe auf. 

„Ich muss jetzt gehen Monsieur.“ Sie reicht ihm die Decke.  
„Nein, Sie brauchen sie dringender als Ich.“

XXX

Er forscht nach Valjean aber er findet nichts. Es ist unerträglich! 

Abende später als er seine Ronde geht erspäht er Fantiné in einem versteckten Winkel, sie hat wieder einen Kunden und ein Anwohner beschwert sich über den Lärm da draußen.  
Er schnappt sie sich und schickt den Mann fort.

„Fantiné so geht es nicht.“

Sie sind allein in der Gendarmerie, es ist Nacht. Sie sitzt in der Zelle hinter verschlossenen Gittern und starrt ihn beschämt an. 

„Dann ist mir wenigstens nicht kalt Monsieur!“ 

Er legt den Kopf schief und sieht sie an. Er läuft zu den Gittern und legt die Hände darum. 

„Ich entschuldige mich Monsieur l´Inspecteur.“ 

Sie legt ihre Hände auf seine und den Kopf an die Gitter. 

„Mach es mir nicht schwer, ich werde Dich ins Arbeitshaus stecken.“  
„Es ist mir egal, es gibt nichts mehr wofür es sich zu leben lohnt.“ Sie sieht ihn an.  
„Warum hörst Du nicht auf meinen Befehl.“ Er hadert.  
Sie hustet „Ich werde ab jetzt tun wie befohlen.“ Sie küsst seine Hände. „Pardon Monsieur.“

Er sieht sie an und öffnet die Zelle. 

Sie steht vor ihm und sieht zu ihm auf. Er starrt auf ihre geschwungenen Lippen. Sein Herz rast und er atmet schneller. Sie legt ihre Arme um ihn und drückt sich an ihn. Dann weint sie wieder. Er legt seinen Kopf auf ihren und seine Arme schließen sich automatisch um ihren schmalen ausgezerrten Körper. Er ist so warm und ihr wird wohlig ums Herz. Sie sieht auf und dann küsst sie ihn. Er wird fordernd und sie küssen sich tief. Er löst sich und küsst ihren Hals… sie schaltet ab und wird zu einem leblosen Stück Fleisch. 

Er löst sich von ihr, weil er es bemerkt und sieht sie an. Sie erwacht und sieht weinend zurück. 

„Geh jetzt, Mädchen!“  
„Monsieur.“ Sie knixt.

Dann verschwindet sie. 

In der Nacht kehrt sie zurück. 

Sie isst und sieht ihn dankbar an. Er sagt ihr sie könne bleiben und legt sich ins Bett. Sie sitzt auf dem Sessel und sieht sich um. Als er einschläft, bemerkt sie, dass er ebenfalls nicht viel besitzt. Seine Wohnung hat nur das Nötigste. Auf seinem Schreibtisch liegt das Büchlein, ein Terzerol und Kugeln, daneben das Pulvergefäß. Tinte, Feder, Löschpapier. Zwei Bücher. Einen Stuhl, ein Schrank, ein Nachttisch, eine Truhe und das Bett. Sie schürt das Feuer und igelt sich im Sessel zusammen. 

Warum er ihr vertraut? Er hat keine Ahnung.

XXX

Sie kommt ab diesem Punkt jede Nacht zu ihm.

Diese Nacht ist so bitterkalt, dass sie selbst vor dem Kamin friert. Sie sieht ihm ins schlafende Gesicht. Dann steigt sie über ihn in sein Bett. Er ist warm und sie fühlt sich sofort geborgen. Sie schmiegt sich an ihn und er erwacht. 

Er sieht sie an und schlingt die Decke um sie. Sie liegen so dicht beisammen, dass er ihren Körper spüren kann. Sie blickt fast scheu auf sein Gesicht und wendet die Augen ab. Dann beginnt sie zu weinen. Er wischt ihr die Tränen ab und schließt sie in seinen Arm. Sie schläft beschützt ein. 

Bis dahin hatte sie Nachts allein in einer runtergekommen Absteige immer Angst und wie oft ist sie vergewaltigt worden… 

Sie erwacht davon, dass er sie anfasst. Er ist vorsichtig und sanft, in ihr kribbelt es. Er stützt sich auf einen Arm und seine offenen, langen Haare fallen nach hinten herunter. Sie küssen sich. Sie fährt durch seinen dichten Bart und spürt seine Hand an ihrem Busen. Draußen pfeift der Winterwind durch die Straßen und rappelt an den Fensterläden. Er schiebt ihr Hemd über ihren Kopf. Sie küssen sich wieder. Seine Hand wandert tiefer, sie bäumt sich auf als sie ihr Ziel gefunden hat. Er wird aufdringlicher, sie lässt es zu. Er setzt sich auf und kommt zwischen ihre Schenkel, er fragt sie mit seinen Augen um Erlaubnis. Sie zögert nicht und lässt ihn gewähren. 

Er ist voller Adrenalin und ihm ist heiß als er sie entert. Er ist sorgsam darauf bedacht ihr kein Leid zuzufügen. Dann sieht er wieder in ihre Augen sie sind erwacht und er fühlt ihre Hände in seiner Lende. Sie legt den Kopf in den Nacken und wartet auf seinen Stoß. Er bewegt die Hüfte und sie ertrinken in einem einzigen Rausch. Sie küssen sich und sehen sich in die Augen, sie hält ihn krampfhaft fest als er kommt und sie mit ihm. Es war nicht lang aber es war Alles was sie und er begehrten in dem Moment! 

Er rollt sich ab und sie nimmt ihn in den Arm. Sie schlafen ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, schlagt mich nicht, Javert ist auch nur ein Mann.  
Ich finde im Übrigen: Fantiné und Javert sind ein nettes Pärchen!
> 
> Fantiné besser mit Zähnen... und sie hat auch mal ein Recht auf Gerechtigkeit und Leben. BASTA!


	3. Paris

Javert steht in aller Frühe auf, schon um fünf Uhr um um kurz nach Fünf in der Gendarmerie zu sein. Lange zu ruhen ist ihm ein Graus. Es gibt noch so viel zu tun, es wäre doch verschwendete Zeit zu viel zu schlafen. Er zieht sich an und deckt Fantiné zu sieht sie an und streicht über ihre Wange. Sie sieht sehr müde aus und aufgrund ihrer schlechten Kondition beschließt er sie nicht zu wecken. Sie kann ruhig bleiben er hat auch gar nichts was sie ihm nehmen könnte.

Er braucht nicht viel um zu leben. Er verdient gut und gönnt sich ziemlich oft ein gutes Mahl. Er kann es vertragen an ihm ist nicht viel. Ansonsten bezahlt er pünktlich zum Monatsanfang seine Miete an die Concierge.

Er hat genug, verdient genug, besitzt genug.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwacht ist er schon wieder gegangen, auf dem Weg in die Gendarmerie. Auf dem kleinem Nachttischchen liegt ein Schlüssel seiner Wohnung und etwas Geld. Daneben ein Zettel mit einem aufgemalten Kleid. Sie lacht, ja sie versteht was damit gemeint ist. Sie fühlt sich wohl. Die letzte Nacht war unbeschreiblich! Sie ist noch ganz benommen…

Javert sitzt in der Taverne am üblichen Platz und notiert seine Gedanken mit einem Bleistift.  
Draußen fährt ein derber Karren mit zwei alten Mären vorbei. Er sieht kurz hinaus.

Plötzlich ein Gedankenblitz.

Fauchelevent, was ist aus ihm geworden? Der Mann der unter den Karren kam?

Valjean kannte den Mann nicht, der Mann kannte ihn nicht. Wohin ging Fauchelevent?

Er nimmt Mantel, Gehstock und Zylinder, schlägt den Kragen hoch und geht Richtung Hospital. Draußen weht ein eisiger Wind, der wie kleine Nadelspitzen im Gesicht brennt. Er stapft festen Schrittes durch die wattierte Welt und denkt, denkt angestrengt und denkt in kurz aufeinander folgenden Strukturen. Dann klopft er an der großen Pforte mit seinem Gehstock. Eine Nonne eilt herbei und macht ihm ehrfürchtig Platz. Er tritt ein gibt ihr Zylinder und Stock und wartet.  
Man sagt ihm, dass Fauchelevent nach Paris gehen wollte, da er seiner Arbeit hier nun nicht mehr nachgehen konnte. 

Paris.

Er bedankt sich und geht.

Immer wieder Paris!

Alles führt ihn zurück in das Molloch, in die Stadt der tausend Mäuler. Er kann nicht hier bleiben, Fauchelevent. Wahrscheinlich nur ein Irrtum… diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu spinnen! In Paris wäre es so gut wie unmöglich … einen Menschen zu finden. Paris hat so viele Winkel und Gassen, selbst in der Unterwelt finden sich Diebe und Zigeuner ein. Selbst da! Er war noch nicht oft in Paris aber das was er in Erfahrung brachte genügte ihm.

Er weis ja, das Valjean in Paris ist, irgendwo. Er kann nicht in diesem Nest hocken während da Draußen ein so brutaler Verbrecher frei herumläuft und wie in alles in der Welt hat er es geschaft sich ihm zu entziehen?

Er sah ihn in die Gasse laufen mit dem Kind auf dem Arm. 

#  
Er erinnert sich an eine Szene… der dritte Ausbruch Versuch. Im Banjo gab es natürlich auch Mauern. Er sah wie der Sträfling mit bloßen Händen und Füßen fast am oberen Rand angekommen und fast eine der Mauern überwunden hatte. Dann geriet er außer Sicht. Ganz kurz erhaschte er einen Blick. Er stürzte mit seiner Muskete bewaffnet aus der großen schweren Tür und hetzte ihm nach. Der Mann war schnell aber er war gut in Form, die Muskete warf er in Windeseile am Bandelier über die Schulter, zog den Tschako tief in die Stirn und fixierte im Rennen die Schuppenkette am Lederband unter dem Kinn. Die Patronentasche sprang bei jedem Schritt auf und ab. Dann erhascht er einen kurzen aber deutlichen Blick.  
Sie gelangten in ein Waldstück. Er war muksmäuschen Still, dann ein lautes Knacken hinter ihm und der Mann schlug ihn nieder. Als er zu sich kam war seine Patronentasche entleert aber nicht so die Kartusche in der Muskete. Er lag auf der Muskete, deshalb hat der Mann sie sicher nicht an sich nehmen können. 

Er stand auf und folgte ihm bis nach Marseille. Kurz vor der Stadtmauer endlich konnte er ihn wieder ausmachen und traf mit seiner Muskete aus kurzer Entfernung das Bein des Mannes. Der fiel und Javert konnte ihn arretieren.  
#

Mit Waffen kann er umgehen, 12 lange Jahre im Krieg waren schließlich nicht umsonst.

#  
Er hatte Moskau gesehen, er hatte so viele Schlachten und Gräuel überlebt wurde verwundet und raffte sich jedes Mal wieder auf. Er erinnert sich an jede einzelne Schlacht war durch halb Europa gezogen immer von Sieg zu Sieg… bis der Adler schwieg!  
#

Da soll doch Jemand sagen es sei unmöglich einen Verbrecher wie Valjean zu finden! 

XXX

Noch am selben Tag reist er nach Paris bittet im Arrondissement Seine um Anstellung und kommt in Sektor 1 Louvre unter. Danach sucht er sich eine Wohnung nicht weit vom Revier entfernt. Er bringt alles soweit in geordnete Bahnen und kehrt heim.

Es ist spät als er in seiner Wohnung ankommt. An der Feuerstatt hängt sein Kessel mit einer leckeren Suppe, sie ist noch warm, das Feuer noch nicht aus. Brot und Käse liegen auf seinem Tisch und er setzt sich. Wo ist sie? 

Sie kommt nicht als er sich schlafen legt. Er überlegt und steht wieder auf, zieht sich wieder an.  
Draußen ist es lausig, er macht sich auf den Weg zur Rue Cedérik und hält sich im Verborgenem. 

Sie ist nicht da.

Er läuft die Gasse die von der Rue Cedérik abgeht hinunter und bemerkt, dass die Gaslaternen hier gelöscht sind. Es ist finster. Er klemmt sich seinen Gehstock unter die Achsel und bewegt sich vorsichtig wie eine Katze. Der Schnee dämpft jeden seiner Tritte. Als drei Männer an ihm vorüber gehen hält er sich Abseits, unbemerkt. 

Er sieht ihnen nach.

Desroche, Valerian und Barras. Er hat sie schon oft ins Arbeitshaus oder in Barras Fall nach Toulon gebracht. Er dreht um und folgt ihnen ebenso still und unbemerkt. Sie bewegen sich auf die Rue Diderot zu, dort wird es wieder hell. Er hält sich im Schatten und dann sieht er wie die Drei ein Haus betreten. Er folgt ihnen, wartet und betritt es ebenfalls. Er hört viele laute Stimmen und hält sich in einem Winkel um sein Terzerol zu laden.

Er ist auf alles vorbereitet und erspäht einen Blick auf das was vor sich geht. In einem Zimmer sitzen Dirnen, viele von denen. Dazu mehrere ungehobelte Männer. 

Auf seine Spürnase kann er sich verlassen! Sein Bauchgefühl hat ihn niemals betrogen.

Sie sitzt zwischen den anderen leichten Mädel und sieht verweint und scheu zu Boden. Ihre Sachen sind zerrissen und sie ist offensichtlich betrunken, gefügig gemacht. Zwei Kerle packen sie und ziehen sie außer Sicht. Javert reißt die Augen auf, einschreiten kann er nicht ohne die anderen auf sich zu hetzen. Er dreht um und rennt zur Gendarmerie, als er wieder kommt folgen ihm 10 seiner besten Männer dicht auf den Fuß. Sieben stürmen mit einem riesen Lärm das Haus und drei andere bewachen den Hintereingang, alle sind bewaffnet. 

Er betritt mit ruhigem Äußerem das Zimmer in dem die Aktivität statt findet „So, das Fest ist vorbei die Herren!“

Die Männer halten inne und stellen sich im Antlitz der Übermacht. Als die Lage hier unter Kontrolle kommt sucht er sie. Er geht über zwei Flure und sieht in jeden Raum... Im letzten endlich!

Zwei paar grober Hände zerren an Fantiné, sie liegt niedergedrückt in einer schäbigen Matratze und schreit erbärmlich, angesichts des Messers an ihrer Kehle. Javert spannt den Hahn und drückt die Waffe dem ersten Kerl an die Schläfe.

„Es ist Aus.“ 

Der Mann springt auf mit erhobenen Händen und offener Hose. Der andere gesellt sich neben ihn.

„Barras, das ist Dein Ende im Banjo, Rigoult Deines ebenfalls!“ 

Barras schließt die Hose und alle drei gehen hinab zu den wartenden Gendarmen unten. Javert übergibt den Fang und sieht den Flur hinauf.

Er wendet auf dem Absatz und steigt hinauf. Er öffnet langsam die Tür und sieht Fantiné vor Angst erstarrt und in sich zusammen gekauert auf dem Bett sitzen. Sie sieht nicht auf, sie hört ihn nicht und ist in ihrer Welt aus Angst und Scham versunken. Er kniet sich zu ihr hinab und berührt sie am Knie, sie schreit entsetzlich auf. 

„Scht.“ Er legt den Finger an den Mund. 

Sie öffnet die Augen und sieht ihn an. Dann fällt sie ihm in den Arm und klammert sich an ihn so feste sie kann. Sie ist grün und blau geschlagen und hat eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Er schließt die Arme um das zitternde Geschöpf und zieht sie hinauf. 

„Komm.“ 

Sie geht ihm nach und Blut läuft ihr die Oberschenkel hinab. Sie kann kaum laufen und bemüht sich hinter ihm her zu gehen. Unten ist alles geregelt, die Gendarmen und die Männer sind weg. Er nimmt sie bei der Hand und geht mit ihr Heim. Doch unterwegs sackt sie in sich zusammen. Er holt sie hinauf in seine Arme und trägt sie den Rest des Weges. 

Als er die Tür hinter sich schließt legt er sie auf sein Bett und sieht sie an. Sie weint fürchterlich und kann kaum enden. Er zieht ihr die Kleider aus und wäscht sie. Er ist ruhig und ganz sanft. Langsam fasst sie wieder Vertrauen und beruhigt sich. Sie sprechen kein Wort. Er legt eine dicke Decke um sie und setzt sich ans Bett um sie anzusehen. Er streicht ihr durchs Haar und steht wieder auf. Zieht sich aus und schürt das Feuer, der Appetit ist ihm vergangen. Er legt sich zu ihr ins Bett und deckt sie beide zu. Sie sind ganz still. Er sieht die Decke an und schließt die Augen dabei zieht er sie an seine Brust. Sie legt den Kopf hinauf und hört seinen ruhigen Herzschlag. Es gibt ihr Sicherheit und noch mehr Vertrauen als sie die Augen schließt. Er streichelt über ihren Rücken und hält sie dort.

Sie schläft ein und er wacht die ganze Nacht über sie.

XXX

Der nächste Morgen ist der Tag der Abreise er packt seine Sachen und seine Habe zusammen. Sie sieht dem Ganzen beunruhigt zu. Der bestellte Karren kommt und zusammen mit dem Kutscher belädt er ihn um ihn anschließend mit einer Decke abzudecken. Er nimmt auf dem Kutschbock platz und sieht Fantiné an. 

Fantiné glaubt, dass er sie jetzt verlässt wie Tolomys damals… Ihre Hoffnung sinkt ins Bodenlose und sie sieht nicht hinauf. 

„Fantiné Fleuris, wie lange muss ich noch auf Dich warten?“  
„Ich komme!“ 

Sie sieht ihn freudig an und nimmt die dargebotene Hand, steigt hinauf und hüllt sich in ihre Decke.  
Die ganze Fahrt über hält sie seine Hand und sieht ihn von der Seite her an. 

Javert hat beschlossen sie mit sich zu nehmen, nach der letzten Nacht ist er sich darüber im klaren, dass er sie hier nicht allein lassen kann. Er ist sich auch sicher, dass er gar nicht ohne sie sein will! Ein seltsames Gefühl, dass sich in seiner Brust ausbreitet. 

Sie reist ins Ungewisse aber sie vertraut ihm wie keinem anderen zuvor. Sie hat immer gedacht, dass dieser Mann kein Erbarmen besitzt und vor allem kein Gefühl. Doch dann sieht sie ihn wieder an und bemerkt unter dem Panzer aus Stein einen grundehrlichen Charakter. Einen Mann der voller Feuer ist. Eine Glut die ihn manchmal verbrennt. 

In Paris angekommen wiederholt sich das selbe Spiel, Javert und der Kutscher räumen die Wohnung ein. Der Kutscher wird entlohnt und die letzten Reste werden im Zimmer ordentlich aufgestellt.

Er ist zufrieden, hier werden sie ab jetzt leben. 

Vergessen die Pein in Montreuil. 

Fantiné kann hier sein wer immer sie sein will, denkt er! 

Als nächstes machen sie sich auf in ein Geschäft und Fantiné traut sich gar nicht sich gute Kleider auszusuchen. Doch er nötigt sie dazu und schließlich kauft sie sich eine ganz ansehnliche Garnitur. Ein paar Kleider, Schuhe, Schleifen, Taschen, Jacken, einen Mantel und ein paar Hüte lassen sie als einen ganz anderen Menschen erscheinen. Sie sieht glücklich aus und strahlt mit der Sonne um die Wette. 

Danach kehren sie in einer guten Taverne ein und essen ein ebenso gutes Abendessen.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich schließen fällt sie in seinen Arm und küsst ihn tief.


	4. Gewinn und Verlust

XXX

Einige Stunden später merkt er, dass sie vor Kälte zittert und dann wieder alle Decken von sich wirft. Er steht auf und weis, dass sie Fieber hat. Kein Wunder, bei dem was sie durchmachen musste! Er bereitet einige heiße Wickel für die Füße vor und will sie ihr anlegen, als sie nach ihm tritt.

Das muss das Fieber sein, denkt er sich.

Er versucht ihr gut zu zu reden doch sie sieht ihn entsetzt an und schreit. Er packt sie schließlich und hält sie mit Gewalt fest, dann wickelt er ihr zunächst Leinen und darum Wolle um die Beine. Sie sieht ihn verschreckt an und weint bitterlich. Sie strampelt sich wieder frei und schlägt mit allem was ihr zur Verfügung steht um sich. Selbes wiederholt sich ziemlich oft, Javert packt sie sich jedes Mal mit stoischer Gelassenheit. 

#  
Er muss an einen Soldaten denken, den er nicht kannte, den er aber versuchte zu verarzten. Seine Schmerzen waren sicher groß! Der Junge, kaum 14 Jahre alt, hatte eine schwere Schussverletzung am Oberschenkel, nahe der Hauptarterie. Das Fieber hatte ihn gepackt. Nur das es sich um Wundbrand handelte.. ganz klar das Bein musste ab. Doch was tun? Wenn man irgendwo im feindlichen Gebiet liegt und möglichst keinen Mux von sich geben sollte? Er hatte den Jungen schon etliche Kilometer mit sich gezogen, gestützt, geschleppt, geschliffen. Er würde nicht so einfach dreingeben. 

Er wusste er konnte dem Kleinen nicht mehr helfen.

Bis vor kurzem hatte er noch gehofft er könne hinter die Linien kommen und ein Lazarett ausfindig machen. 

Doch vergebens!

Er versuchte noch dem Kleinen das Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. 

“Halt durch, noch ein Bisschen und wir sind zuhause!”  
“Mon Père, ich habe Dich so sehr vermisst!” Der Kleine nahm seine Hand.  
“Oui, mon Fils, ich bin jetzt da!”

Javert wusste noch, dass er ihn angesehen hätte als wäre er selbst ein Todesengel!

Sollte der Kleine denken er wäre sein Vater wenn seine Leiden dann endlich vorüber wären. Der Jüngere strahlte ein so freundliches, wissendes Lächeln aus und als wäre die Sonne nur für ihn aus den Wolken gebrochen um ihm sicheres Geleit nach… wohin auch immer das war? zu geben, endete der Regen. Javert sah hoch und spürte das der Druck um seine Hand nachließ, als er wieder hinab sah, blickten ihn zwei leere Augen entgegen. Er schloss diese und wünschte ihm in Gedanken eine gute Reise, danach legte er ihm je einen Sou auf die Augen und wollte sich erheben. 

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte und vernahm Stimmen. Englische Stimmen! Er wusste man würde ihn sehen und er duckte sich hinab, wartete ab. Die beiden Rotröcke kamen näher und einer stach dem Jungen mit seinem Bajonette ins Bein. Gottseidank war der Kleine schon tot. Die Beiden lachten und zogen ab, er konnte sich retten.  
#

Endlich schläft Fantiné ein und er kann ihr die Wickel anlegen. 

Zum Schlafen ist es nun zu spät. Er muss sie allein lassen, hat keine andere Wahl, muss zum Dienst antreten. Als er die Wohnung verlässt sieht er sich nochmal um und deckt sie ordentlich zu.  
Man kennt ihn hier noch nicht, das muss sich bald ändern. 

Er merkt sich so im Vorübergehen, wer hier wohnt, merkt sich die Gesichter die ihm begegnen. Alles gute Citoyen die ihn ignorieren, aufgrund seiner andersartigen Hautfarbe. Andererseits dreht man sich nach ihm um, denn er trägt den hohen Zylinder der Polizei und respektable Kleidung. Er merkt sie sich alle. Als er im Revier ankommt wird er merkwürdig beäugt von den Gendarmen.  
Er geht kurz grüßend an ihnen vorbei und klopft an das Büro des Präfekten. 

“Inspecteur Javert meldet sich zum Dienst”, er grüßt militärisch und sieht hinab auf den kleinen fetten Mann der vor ihm sitzt.  
“Hm, Sie sind also der aus dem Nest, wie hieß es noch?… Montreuil?”  
“Oui, Monsieur Préfet.”  
“Nun gut, Sie werden sich die nächste Zeit um Montmartre kümmern, ich will Namen!”

Javert nickt, grüßt und geht. 

Montmartre… als wenn es da etwas zu holen gäbe? Er denkt an den Sträfling. Er will zu Le Petite Picpus und seine Ermittlungen wieder aufnehmen! Er arbeitet den ganzen Tag hart, schnell und effizient um nach Aufnahme der Namen zum anderen Ende der Stadt zu gelangen. 

Er bringt in Erfahrung, dass er eine Information übersah. Er fragt nach einem Mädchen, dass möglicherweise im Kloster unterrichtet wird. Cosette Fleuris! Die gibt es nicht, wohl aber ein Mädchen mit Namen Cosette. Da dieser Name sehr selten ist muss sie es sein. 

Vielleicht ließ Valjean das Mädchen hier um dann für sich eine geeignete Bleibe zu finden?

Egal was er anstellt er kommt nicht hin. Die Schwestern untersagen sich einen Mann anzusehen, so muss er mit der Dame am Torhaus sprechen die selbst keine Nonne ist. Diese muss die Information an die Äbtissin weiterleiten und von dort aus wieder zurück an ihn. 

Er gibt für Heute auf und läuft heim.

Fantiné liegt im Bett und friert schlotternd und Zähneklappernd als er die Tür öffnet, das Feuer ist aus und die Fenster stehen sperrangelweit auf. Er legt das mitgebrachte Baguette auf den Tisch, schließt sie eilig und schürt das Feuer. Dann kocht er eine Suppe und reicht ihr schließlich das Essen. Sie ist klar bei Verstand und sieht ihn dankbar an. 

“Mir ist so kalt.”  
“Scht. Gleich wird Dir wieder warm.” 

Er zieht endlich den Mantel aus und dann den Rest seiner Kleidung, danach steigt er ins Bett und zieht sie an sich. Sie fühlt sich auch eiskalt an. Sie drückt sich an ihn und er wärmt sie, zieht die Decke über sie beide und legt die Nase an ihr Haar. Sie ist so dünn und abgemagert, dass er sich sorgt. Doch weiter kann er nicht denken, denn er schläft bereits den Schlaf der Gerechten. 

Mitten in der Nacht wacht er auf, weil sie schluchzt. Sie redet kein Wort und sieht ihn nicht an. Er zieht sie in seinen Arm, sie ist ihm zugewandt und so spürt er wie seine Brust benetzt wird. Er legt den Kopf auf ihren und lässt es geschehen. Sie schüttelt sich in Krämpfen und schluchzt laut. Er legt seine Arme weiter um sie und dreht sich auf den Rücken, sie liegt halb auf ihm und findet eine bequeme Position. Sein Herzschlag ist ihr Beruhigung genug und sie wird langsam still. Er schläft wieder ein und sie sieht ihm zu. Er ist so beruhigend und in sich ruhend, dass sie schnell zu sich zurück findet. Sie ist ihm dankbar!

XXX

Ein paar Tage später ist sie wieder wohl auf, schwach zwar aber aus dem Gröbsten hinaus. 

Er hat sich einen Tag frei genommen und sie gehen zusammen im Jardin de Luxembourg ein wenig spazieren. Sie geht langsam und vorsichtig an seinem Arm eingehakt. 

Javert fällt ein kleiner Lausebengel ins Auge, der die anderen Passanten bestielt. Er lässt Fantiné auf einer Bank ruhen und geht dem Bengelchen nach, als der einem Mann gerade die Börse aus dem Rockschoss stehlen will schnappt die Falle zu und der Dieb befindet sich in einem ehernem Griff. 

“Wie heißt Du Streuner!”  
“Ich bin Gavroche und Sie?” Er sieht trutzig auf.  
“Inspecteuer Javert!”  
“Oh, Gendarmerie!”  
“Gib dem Herrn die Börse wieder!” Er zieht ihn unsanft am Ohr.

Der Kleine sieht zu ihm auf und reicht dem anderen das Eigentum zurück.

“So Du kleines Frettchen, wenn ich Dich einmal noch beim stehlen erwische gehst Du ins Loch!”  
“Ja Monsieur L´Inspecteur!” 

Er lässt los und der Kleine sucht schnell das Weite. 

“Javert?” Sie sieht ihn schmollend an.

Er geht darüber hinweg. 

Es beginnt zu schneien und die Welt versinkt alsbald in wattierter Gemütlichkeit. Kutschenrad, Huftritt und Gespräch verhallen und werden vom kalten Weiß geschluckt. 

Er hatte nie ein Erlebnis wie Dieses! Entweder geht er arbeiten oder er ruht. Müßiggang ist etwas was er so nicht kennt. Sie kommen an einer Suppenküche vorüber. Dort stehen Menschen in einer Schlange an. Offensichtlich Leute die sich selber nicht viel leisten können. Ein älterer Mann und seine Tochter bedienen die hungrigen Mäuler.

Er stutzt und bleibt unvermittelt stehen. Der Weißhaarige kommt ihm bekannt vor? Eine große Traube bildet plötzlich sich vor ihnen und er überlegt blitzschnell. Er zieht sie mit sich und als er genau nachsehen kann sind Vater und Tochter auch wieder weg? Wohin? Woher kamen Sie? Wer waren Sie? 

“Warte hier!” Er lässt sie wo sie ist, zu groß die innere Unruhe.

Dann hetzt er den beiden nach, denn er konnte von einem Passanten in Erfahrung bringen in welche Richtung der Mann und seine Tochter verschwanden. Doch auch hier ist die Suche wieder vergebens.

Sicher war das Valjean!

Als er zurück kommt steht sie allein dort und sieht ihn fragend an.

Sie kehren heim.

Er fasst einen Plan. Er muss morgen und den Tag danach und den danach auf der Lauer liegen, als Bettler verkleidet oder etwas in der Art. Er wirkt abwesend und sie traut sich nicht ihn anzusprechen. 

XXX

Tage vergehen bis er in einer Ecke sitzt und abwartet. Er hat herausgefunden, das der Mann Monsieur Le Blanc und seine Tochter immer nach der Kirche den Armen spenden. Er mischt sich unter die Wartenden am Kirchplatz und harrt der Dinge. 

Die Glocken läuten die Messe aus und heraus kommen Vater und Tochter.

Er wartet… 

Die Reihe geht an Jeden und schließlich steht er vor ihm und sieht auf ihn hinab. Javert sieht nur kurz auf und trifft die Augen des Anderen. Erkennen blitzt darin auf. 

Er kann noch nicht zupacken, er hat nichts gegen ihn in der Hand. Valjean geht schnell durch den Park. Javert folgt ihm ebenso schnell.

Diesmal nicht mein Freundchen!

Cosette dreht sich immer wieder nach ihm um. Doch sie wird mitgerissen! 

Plötzlich verschwindet das Mädchen außer Sicht. Wo ging sie hin? 

Er geht schnell, egal jetzt was mit dem Mädchen ist, er rennt. Der Andere flieht so schnell er kann. Im Laufen lädt er sein Terzerol und grinst in sich hinein! Der Andere sieht sich nach ihm um und rennt schneller. 

“Valjean, es ist aus!” Er brüllt es wie ein Löwe! 

Er folgt ihm in eine Sackgasse und rennt schneller. Er sieht ihn an einer Holzwand stehen und starrt ihn an. Der Andere starrte kampflustig zurück. Er richtet sein Terzerol höher und geht langsam auf ihn zu. Dabei grinst er so viel er nur grinsen kann.  
“Was hast Du erwartet?”  
“Einen Bluthund!”  
“Ich finde Dich überall!” Er kommt langsam bedacht keinen Fehler zu machen, näher. “Wo auch immer Du sein wirst, ich bin auf Deiner Spur!” 

Plötzlich springt der Mann los und trifft ihn mit Fäusten auf der Schulter, er geht kurz in die Knie und drückt den Lauf seiner Waffe von Unten in den Bauch des Anderen. Eine schnelle Hand reißt die Waffe weg und sie fliegt hinaus in die Gosse. Sie stehen sich gegenüber.

“Jetzt kämpfen wir fair!” 

Ein Schlag trifft ihn in den Magen er krümmt sich und sieht den Mann rennen, er holt aus und fasst ein Bein, der Andere fällt vornüber. Er wirft sich auf ihn und zwingt ihn nieder. Wie damals in Marseille. Dann schnappt er sich den Kopf und schlägt ihn aufs Pflaster. Danach steht er auf und schnappt sich sein Terzerol aus der Gosse, bindet dem anderen die Füße und legt ihm Schellen um. 

Es dauert bis Valjean zurück kommt und er ihn hoch zwingt dann schubst er ihn vor sich her in die Gendarmerie. Er sperrt ihn in eine der Zellen und wirkt zufrieden. 

Er trifft Vorkehrungen und kehrt heim.

Am nächsten Tag erfährt er, dass der Mann noch in der selben Nacht ausbrach. Man fand einen aufgefädelten Knopf, dessen eiserner Rand zum zersägen der Gitterstäbe diente.

XXX


	5. Versagen

Dankbar schlief er gestern ein, dankbar für jedes kleine Bisschen Ablenkung, doch sobald der Morgen graut und die Vögel zwitschern beginnt sein Kopf wieder mit den Gedanken die er gestern Abend hat gehen lassen. Er steht auf und zieht sich an, bevor er geht dreht er sich und hinterlässt Fantine ein bisschen Geld für den Tag und einen Kuss auf der Wange. Sie schläft so ruhig, dass er am liebsten da bleiben würde, er streicht über ihre Haare. 

Und schon ist er wieder fort.

Er ahnt noch nicht, dass eine längere Zeit vergehen wird, bis er wieder auf die Spur des gewieften Teufels kommen soll. Er geht zur Gendarmerie und nimmt im vorüber schreiten fast alles wahr. Den Mann an der Laterne, der sich fluchs umdreht sobald er ihn bemerkt, Die abgerissene Dachrinne, die über einem scheinbar aufgebrochenem Fenster hängt, die Studenten die ihn finster ansehen als sie an ihm vorbei gehen… er kann nicht abschalten, er sucht nach jeder noch so kleinen oder unvernünftigen Spur. 

XXX

Er sitzt in seinem Büro und grübelt über einigen Zeitungsartikeln als ein hagerer, hochgewachsener Mann mit schwarzen Locken herein kommt. 

„Monsieur L´Inspecteur, ich heiße Marius Pontmerci und ich muss ein angehendes Verbrechen melden!“  
„Verbrechen? Das da wäre? Setzten Sie sich junger Mann!“  
„Ich bevorzuge zu stehen!“  
„Hmmm, also dann?“  
„Ich wohne am alten Pferdemarkt im Hause an der Ecke, die Nummer 3. In der Wohnung, anliegend an meine, lebt ein alter Mann mit seiner Familie, Fabantou, Jondrette und das sind nur einige seiner vielen Namen! Er schreibt Bittbriefe an Wohlhabende… zufällig bekam ich mit wie ein mir bekannter Mann mit seiner Tochter diese besagte Wohnung betrat und versprach mit einer nicht unerheblichen Summe Geld zurückzukommen da er sie jetzt nicht habe. Daraufhin plant Monsieur Jondrette gerade eben diesen herzensguten Mann zu überfallen. Er hat bereits eine ganze Bande an Gaunern, Dieben und Mördern aufgescheucht… Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe Monsieur!“  
„Ihre Wohnung ist also nebenan, gut… wie kamen Sie an diese Information?“  
„Ich habe ein Loch in der Wand und so konnte ich es mitverfolgen.“  
„Pferdemarkt Nr. 3, das Haus ist sehr marode, Löcher in den Wänden sind also keine Seltenheit.“ Sagte er mehr zu sich. „So, Sie nehmen nun“, er zog eine Lade an seinem Schreibtisch auf, „diese beiden Terzerole und wir postieren uns zur besagten Stunde, die da wäre?“  
„Er sprach von einer Zeit zwischen sieben und acht Uhr am Abend.“  
„Zwischen sieben und acht Uhr am Abend am Haus. Sobald die Lage ernsthaft wird werden Sie einen Schuss abgeben und den Rest übernehmen wir, verstanden?“  
„Oui Monsieur, merci!“

Als der Schuss kracht, stürmt er die Wohnung. Monsieur Jondrette, alias Thénardier sieht ihn wie vom Blitz getroffen an als er seinen Hut darbietet um auszulosen wer nun der erste sei der ins Loch geht. Auf dem Bett sitzt, ein weißhaariger gut gekleideter Mann, dessen Gesicht er nur schwer erkennen kann. Er geht zu ihm und hält ihn am Ellenbogen um ihn aufzurichten. Thénardier benötigt jedoch gerade seine volle Aufmerksamkeit also wendet er sich ab. Als er sich wieder dem Mann zuwenden will ist dieser weg.

Er stürmt auf den Flur hinaus und sieht wie der Mann aus dem Haus rennt. Plötzlich dämmert es ihm, er jagt ihm nach. 

Als er auf die Straße kommt kann er ihn noch erkennen. 

„Jean Valjean!“ Er brüllt es heiser zu ihm hinüber. 

Die Jagt beginnt erneut und er hetzt ihn wie einen räudigen Streuner die Straßen hinab. Langsam holt er auf und dann ist er zum greifen nahe. Ganz plötzlich bleibt der andere stehen und sieht ihn zornig an. Er wäre fast in ihn hinein gerannt und bleibt ebenfalls stehen. 

„Der treue Diener ohne Rast und Ruh!“ Valjean spukte es aus.  
„Der Dieb der seinen Geschäften nachgeht? Was hattest Du zu schaffen mit Thénardier, ist wohl missglückt was?“  
„Javert, Du verstehst gar nichts!“ Valjean baut sich vor ihm auf.  
„Ich verstehe sehr wohl!“ Er grinst höhnisch „Du entkommst mir nicht! Wo immer Du auch bist, ich bin ebenfalls da!“  
„Ich habe nur ein Brot gestohlen!“  
„Du hast gestohlen und Dich der Staatsgewalt widersetzt!“  
„Meine Schwester hatte sieben Kinder groß zu ziehen… sie war allein ohne Essen, ihr Mann starb am Fieber.“ Er sieht verzweifelt aus „Was sollte ich tun?“  
„Ehrbarer Arbeit nachgehen!“  
„Das habe ich aber es hat nicht gereicht ich musste das tun!“  
„Das hättest Du Dir vorher überlegen sollen, Gesetz ist Gesetz!“

Valjean springt wütend auf ihn zu und schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. Javert schlägt ebenso wütend zu. Er versucht ihn vergeblich zu Boden zu ringen und kassiert immer wieder Schläge ein, bis es schwarz wird und er liegen bleibt.

Er erwacht und sieht geblendet ins grelle Licht des Morgens. Alles schmerzt und er stellt fest, dass er das rechte Auge kaum auf bekommt. Er rollt sich auf die Seite und rafft sich auf. Als er versucht zu laufen schmerzt jeder Schritt. Er bleibt oft stehen und krümmt sich den Bauch. Zu Hause angekommen fällt Fantine ihm in die Arme. Sie sorgt sich sehr um ihn und verarztet seine aufgeplatzte Augenhöhle. Er legt sich ins Bett und schläft sofort ein. Als er wieder erwacht muss er sich übergeben… er weiß ja nicht, dass der Schwindel von seinem angeschlagenem Kopf kommt. 

XXX


	6. Gedankenkreisen

Fantine stützt ihn immer wieder und bringt ihm einen kühlenden Lappen um die Augenhöhle zu verarzten. Etwas Blut sickert ab und an hervor. Er kennt schlimmeres, hat im Krieg mehr erlebt als er in der Gendarmerie je erleben könnte. Wenn er schläft stehlen sich Traumfetzen davon wie ein Spuk durch seinen Kopf. Er erwacht immer wieder mit den Gedanken an Valjean, will sich aufrichten und wird sanft wieder zurück befohlen. Die Nacht bricht an, den Tag hat er nur bruchstückhaft erlebt. 

Er erwacht gegen Mitternacht und schreckt beinahe hoch.

„Sch...“  
„Fantine?“  
„Ja, Du liegst im Bett, sei unbesorgt alles ist gut!“

Er sieht sie an und spürt eine sehr beruhigende Hand an seinem Backenbart, er lächelt für zwei Sekunden und legt seine riesige Pranke über ihr filigrane Hand. 

„Komm her!“ Er streckt den Arm einladend aus.

Sie robbt an seine Brust und bettet den Kopf darauf. Er legt seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und streicht über ihren Rücken. Sie liegen lange wach und schweigen, nein Worte bedarf es gar nicht um auszudrücken wie wohl sich beide fühlen. Irgendwann? Wann auch immer es gewesen sein mag schlafen beide ein.

XXX

Er erwacht als eine Kutsche die Straße hinab fährt, eisenbeschlagene Räder auf Kopfsteinpflaster verursachen nun mal einen Höllenlärm. Normalerweise kann er zu dieser Stunde, selbst mit einer solchen Störung, noch schlafen. Er steht ganz langsam auf und kleidet sich an. Er muss an den Ort des Geschehens zurück kehren, er muss! Ihm wird ab und an ein wenig schwindelig doch er ignoriert die Warnzeichen seines Körpers. 

Sein ganzes Denken kehrt zurück zu dem Sträfling, was er auch versucht, es quält und leitet ihn, es krallt sich in sein Hirn. Zerstörende und verzehrende Gedanken!

Als er in die lauwarme Sommernacht hinaus tritt wird ihm halb übel, doch er muss weiter. Getrieben von der Jagd und gepeinigt von seinem Versagen.

Das Gesetz verlangt, dass Straftäter büßen müssen. Als wohlhabender Mann, gar Monsieur le Maire kann und darf ein Sträfling nicht gelten. Ein Sträfling ist nicht ehrbar, kann nicht ehrbar sein, er ist im Gegenteil der Bodensatz seiner Zeit! Er wird einmal gefallen, sich nie wieder über dieses Schicksal erheben können und aus jeder Gemeinde geprügelt, getrieben wie ein räudiger Köter! Das Gesetz, Javerts Religion sagt, dass es gut oder schlecht gibt… Schwarz oder Weiß. Grau ist nicht vorgesehen!!! Jemand der einmal schlechtes verübte kann nicht gut werden… einmal schlecht immer schlecht.

Javert weiß das, Javert hat es verinnerlicht und Javert lebt danach.

Javert ist das Gesetz!

Das Gesetz geht einher mit dem Staat, er dient dem Staate treu und ergeben. Trägt den hohen Zylinder mit Stolz. 

Seit dem Zeitpunkt seiner Ankunft hier in Paris ist er im Ansehen gestiegen. Man vertraut ihm und setzt große Stücke auf ihn. Er ist die Sprossen der Gendarmerieleiter hoch geklettert, hat ein gutes Einkommen und lebt damit zufrieden. Seine Hautfarbe und seine damit einhergehende Andersartigkeit spielen fast keine Rolle mehr. Er muss nicht um Aufgaben kämpfen, er ist meisterhaft im enträtseln selbst schwierigster Begebenheiten, man weis das und lässt ihm die Tücken! Mittlerweile befehligt er selbst eine ganze Mannschaft bestehend aus Spitzeln.

Als er an der Stelle angekommen ist, sieht er noch sein Blut am Boden. Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz und überlegt um danach Thénardier aufzusuchen, kann hier keine Indizien finden.

„Ah Monsieur l´Inspecteur.“ Thénardier sieht ihn durch die Gitterstäbe an.  
„Thénardier, wie lange kennst Du Valjean, was weißt Du über ihn und wo wohnt er?“  
„Valjean? Er heißt Valjean… Das sind aber n bisschen viele Fragen auf einmal… also gut na seit der mir Polette geklaut hat, der kam mir damals schon so seltsam vor, sah aus wien Bettler, hatte aber Zaster wien Millionär. Hab ich zu meiner Alten schon gesagt, Damals schon… dieses dreckige Schwein...“ Er drückt sich an die Stäbe und haucht seinen fauligen Atem aus „Dann auf einmal, also jetz vor Kurzem, kommt der rein, zu mir in die Bude, da erkenne ich den und ich denke so, man der war mal n Sträfling und jetzt guck ihn dir an jetzt isser n reicher Fatzke. Jetzt spuckt der auf Dich… dabei bin ich n ehrbarer Bürger.“  
„Na?“ Javert hebt eine Augenbraue. „Hör auf zu schwafeln Thénardier und komm auf den Punkt!“  
„Ja, ja is schon gut, ich bin kein ehrbarer Bürger… hab versucht n Bruch zu machen bei dem an der Rue Plumet No. 55, hat aber nich geklappt weil mein Göhr… die Eponine…!“ 

Javert ist weg.

„Ey, Inspecteur und was krieg ich jetzt dafür… haut der einfach so ab...“ Er setzt sich schmollend.

Javert steht am Garten der Rue Plumet und verschafft sich Zutritt mit ein paar Gendarmen im Gefolge. Doch das Vögelchen ist bereits ausgeflogen. Er befragt die Nachbarn, er befragt Passanten die so aussehen als kämen sie oft hier vorbei. Er sichtet das ganze Haus, den Garten, den Hinterhof. NICHTS. Wieder nichts! 

Die Gendarmen sind bereits weg er sitzt auf einem Fenstervorsprung und sieht hinaus. Er legt den Kopf schief und kneift die Augen zusammen. Auf einer Parkbank liegt ein schwerer Stein darunter etwas was aussieht wie ein Blatt Papier. Er sieht es sich näher an. Ein Liebesbrief, sehr schwülstig an Cosette? … Unterschrieben Marius Pontmerci.

Den Namen kennt er doch? Er überlegt… ah der Student vom alten Pferdemarkt. Der nächste Anhaltspunkt.

XXX

Seine Bekanntheit macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und er muss einige seiner Leute auf Pontmerci ansetzen.  
Die Studenten hat er schon länger im Visier, er weiß was sie tun und wohin sie gehen, wo sie sich treffen und kennt fast alle Namen. Enjolras ist der Kopf der Bande, Fuilly der Schreiber mit der Brille, der einen ewigen Stockschnupfen hat. Grantaire der Säufer, der ewige Student mit der Glatze der zu ausdauernden Selbstgesprächen neigt, Combeferre der Träumer und Gouverac… das sind die die er bereits hat. Sie treffen sich im Café Musain in einem Hinterzimmer, draußen auf der Mauer steht „gefüllte Karpfen“, Ecke Rue de la Chanverie und sie nennen sich les Ami de l´ABC. 

Eines Tages kippt die Stimmung, der König hat gerade ein neues Gesetz erlassen und die Studenten fühlen sich im Recht. Général Lamarque ist vor einigen Stunden verstorben. Lamarque war kein Mann des Volkes, sie verklären ihn, er war nie volksnah. Doch er dient ihren Zwecken und wird mit einem Gloriolenschein umgeben. Lamarque ist ein Kind seiner Zeit hat unter Napoleon gedient und war sicher humanitär… etwa so wie Marechal Davout der Hamburg verwaltete… somit hat Lamarque anfangs sicher für das Volk gekämpft, gegen die Unterdrückung und für die Befreiung Europas. Sie machen ihn zu etwas was er nicht ist oder war.

Doch damit bricht ein Sturm der Entrüstung los, einige Menschen sehen sich als Nachfolger der großen Revolution!

Noch in der selben Nacht brechen Unruhen aus, vier Barrikaden werden errichtet! Die größte in der Rue de la Chanverie, direkt vis a vis mit dem Café Musain. 

Javert hat ab diesem Zeitpunkt alle Hände voll zu tun, er beschließt, da seine Leute an unterschiedlichen Orten in Paris zum Einsatz kommen, selbst in Zivil zu schlüpfen und sich zu eben dieser Barrikade zu begeben Er schlägt Fantines Warnungen in den Wind. Hat kein Auge für ihr Leid, ist besessen von der Idee über Pontmerci an Valjean zu geraten… durch eine kleine zufällig gefallene Aussage oder Ähnlichem. 

Er wird aufgenommen und verteidigt die Barrikade in einem der ersten Angriffe der Nationalgarde.

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen einige Musical Passagen einzufügen... ich kann es sicher schon rückwärts mitsingen(.:
> 
> Heute fehlt mir etwas die Muse... der Rest kommt später.

Die Garde rückt ein ums andere Mal vor. Sie ist besser gerüstet und strategisch klüger, das weiß Javert. Doch er sieht ihren stümperhaften Offizier, der irgendwie versucht das Vorhaben voran zu treiben. Er ist sich scheinbar uneinig mit den Befehlen die er auszuführen hat, Javert kennt solche Befehlshaber. Er als Veteran der letzten Kriege, als weit gereister Soldat hätte die Garde besser anführen können, denn der Offizier ist noch grün hinter den Ohren! Er denkt sich seinen Teil und spielt das Spielchen mit. 

Gezielt schießt er einem Gardisten vor die Füße und sieht zu, wie dieser vor lauter Angst das Weite ergreift. Hasenfuß!

Die Nacht hat sich über die Barrikade gesenkt als das kleine Scharmützel endet. Die Studenten grölen und freuen sich über den vermeintlichen Sieg. Alle, bis auf einen! Enjolras kneift die Brauen zusammen und schüttelt fast unmerklich den Kopf.

„Freut euch nicht zu früh, sie werden wiederkommen, dieser Sieg ist nur eine von vielen Aufgaben die wir zu bestreiten haben meine Freunde.“   
„Enjolras, jetzt steig hinab und ruh´ Dich ein wenig aus.“ Combeferre reicht ihm die Hand.  
„Ich kann nicht ruhen, die Liebe an das Volk hält mich wach.“ Entgegnet Enjolras, die Hand ausschlagend.

Combeferre verdreht die Augen und wendet ihm den Rücken um an Javert vorbei zu gehen und auf seine Schulter zu klopfen. Javert sieht hinauf zu dem blonden Burschen, würde ihn am liebsten jetzt und auf der Stelle verhaften. 

Ein kleiner Junge schleicht an Javert vorbei und sieht ihn, unbemerkt, verstohlen von der Seite an. 

Javert setzt sich in einen der hinteren Winkel des Musain und dreht einige Kartuschen Schwarzpulver.

Wie oft er das in seinem Leben schon getan hat? Er weiß es nicht. Unzählige Male. Wie viel Menschen er schon getötet hat? Ebenso Unzählige! 12 Jahre Krieg, waren fast vergessen doch mit einem mächtigen Satz springen sie wieder aus der Deckung hervor und sind so präsent als sei es Gestern gewesen. Ungeachtet seiner schon halb ergrauten Haare fühlt er sich ebenso in der Zeit zurück versetzt. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Nein, hier geht es um ganz was anderes!

Er reibt sich kurz die Augen, er ist müde und kann kaum mehr den Fokus aufrecht erhalten. Seit Tagen und Nächten schon macht er sich Gedanken, Grübelt über Valjean. Valjean, Valjean… immer wieder dieser Name! Wann ist das alles entglitten? 

Grantaire geht an ihm vorbei und will ihm ein Glas Wein einschenken, er schwankt und grinst dabei. Javert sieht ihn an und allein der Blick lässt ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Grantaire wendet sich jemanden anderen zu. 

Es hat kaum zwölf Uhr von Saint Denis herüber geschlagen als die Nationalgarde ein weiteres Mal vorrückt. Es wird hektisch als sich die Aufständischen sammeln und schweigend auf Enjolras Befehl warten. Javert beschließt so zu tun als hole er Informationen ein, er meldet sich rasch bei Fuilly ab und verschwindet nach hinten weg. Noch kann man zum Hinterausgang des Musain fliehen.

Ein anderer Mann nähert sich der Barrikade als der Inspecteur sie verlässt. 

XXX

Javert reibt sich die Stirn und setzt dann seine Mütze wieder auf. Als er die Reihen der Nationalgarde erreicht richten sich gleich mehrere Musketen auf ihn.

„Parole?“ Keift ein Uniformierter.  
„März!“ Ruft er zurück.

Sie nicken sich an. 

Javert geht in das Gendarmerie Café und schreibt eilig ein paar Zeilen mit Bleistift auf seinen Notizzettel. Dann platziert er diesen auf dem Tisch des Präfekten in einem der hinteren Büros und kehrt wieder um. 

Als er die Barrikade erreicht ist der Kampf im vollen Gang. Jemand torkelt in seine Arme und stirbt gleich darauf. Er lässt den leblosen Körper fallen ohne ihm eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er überblickt kurz die Lage und schnappt sich sein Terzerol um so zu tun als verteidige er die Barrikade.

Die Beiden Männer sehen sich nicht!

Javert berichtet nach abebben des Kampfes Enjolras wie sich die Lage draußen ergibt. Als der kleine Junge, der ihn nie aus den Augen gelassen hat plötzlich in sein Wort fällt.

„Wer ist jetzt das Frettchen, Monsieur l´Inspecteur?“  
„Inspecteur?“ Enjolras sieht erst den Kleinen und dann Javert verdattert an.  
„Da staunst Du was Enjolras? Gavroche kann viel mehr als man ihm zutraut!“ Er reckt das Kinn hoch zu Javert!   
„Sieh an, sieh an, sieh an!“ Gouverac lacht schallend. „Ein Spitzel in der Höhle des Löwen!“   
„Ist das die Wahrheit?“ Enjolras sieht Javert an.   
„Inspecteur Javert!“ Stellt Javert sich vor.

Nicht ohne Verachtung die aus jedem einzelnen Buchstaben betont spricht.

„Ist das zu fassen?“ Couverac lacht immer noch schallend.  
„Lacht nur! Tot für jeden Hochverräter, ich verachte alle hier!“ Javert bekommt einen Seitenhieb mit einem Musketenkolben zu spüren und krümmt sich.   
„Geht, Bindet ihn fest! Die letzte Kugel ist für Dich Spitzel!“  
„Bringt mich gleich um oder später, Jedem Schulkind sein Pläsier!“ 

Gouverac und Combeferre stoßen ihn vor sich her. Sie binden ihn aufrecht stehend an einem tragendem Balken im Musain fest und gehen wieder. Jeder hier sieht ihn mit diesem Blick an. Draußen tobt der Kampf erneut und dann wird es schwarz um ihn, als etwas hartes, schweres seine Schläfe trifft. Er fällt vornüber und bleibt in den Stricken hängen. Blut sickert durch seine Haare und sammelt sich in einem kleinen Rinnsal am Boden. 

Ein raues Nichts umfängt seine Sinne und lässt ihn weit ab gleiten in wohliges, warmes Rot. Schüsse und Schreie verhallen in einer Art Wasserfall, in einem schnell fließendem Rausch…

Nach einiger Zeit rüttelt Jemand heftig an ihm und zwingt ihn wach zu werden. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht in Valjeans Gesicht. 

„Val… Jean… Val...jean!“   
„Javert?“ „Als Austausch nehme ich den Spitzel… ich werde ihn schnell töten, habe noch eine Rechnung offen mit ihm.“  
Javert lacht leise „So ist´s Recht… nicht wahr Valjean...so ist´s richtig!“ 

Er kann kaum laufen und Valjean muss ihn stützen, bevor er fällt. 

Valjean geht mit ihm in eine Gasse hinter dem Musain, weit ab außer Sicht und Hörweite der Anderen. Javert sieht ein Messer blitzen und macht sich bereit! Er hält die Luft in einer Schnappatmung an. Er sieht ihm in die Augen und wartet … das Messer durchtrennt seine Fesseln und er sieht auf seine eigenen Hände. 

„Was?“  
„Javert, Du bist frei, geh!“  
„Nein, nein…?! Verstehe nicht!“  
„Geh!“ Valjean lächelt.   
„Ich werde Dich hetzen… Dich jagen, Dich stellen!“   
„Du findest mich ganz sicher aber jetzt bist Du frei, geh!“ 

Jean schießt in die Luft und Javert taumelt… 

„Du bist für sie tot, also geh!“ Aus seinem Gesicht strahlt Güte.

Javert stolpert und fällt, rappelt sich wieder auf und geht! Als er sich umdreht ist Valjean weg. Er geht so schnell er kann und streift dabei an der Wand entlang. Dann bleibt er stehen und sieht nach. 

Nein da ist kein Einschuss. Er lebt.

Wie kann das sein? Ist das rechtens? Er ist frei, er hat versagt. Gerecht wäre sein Tod! Doch der Mann…. Lässt Gnade walten. Erhebt seine Hand wie ein schützendes Schild über ihn.

Er stolpert zurück ins Gendarmerie Café und schreibt irgendetwas nieder. Mokiert sich über die Größe der Zellen der Gefangenen, sie könnten etwas größer sein. Lässt sich über einige Sitten in der Gendarmerie aus. Was er genau schreibt weis er nicht mal, doch er muss etwas schreiben sonst kommt er um. Dann lässt er die Feder auf dem Pergament liegen und stößt das Tintenfass um. 

Nein, er muss ihn stellen jetzt und sofort!

MUSS!

Er vergisst die schlimme Verletzung da Adrenalin in ihn schießt und ihn schmerzlos werden lässt. Er rennt los, zurück zum Ort des Geschehens.


	8. Chapter 8

Die Barrikade ist gefallen!

Für was wurde gekämpft? Warum? Ein kurzer Aufstand geführt von Kindern die gerade eben zum Mann wurden. Niedergerungen von einer Armee die um ein vielfaches besser gerüstet und ausgebildet ist. 

Javert steht auf dem höchsten Punkt der Barrikade… was man denn Barrikade nennen kann. Ein Haufen aus umgestürzten Karren, einem Leiterwagen, ein paar Tonnen, Stühlen und Tischen aus dem Musain, hastig aus den Fenstern geworfene Einrichtungsgegenstände der Nachbarhäuser, natürlich unter Androhungen enteignet… Verwüstung wohin auch immer man blickt! Am Boden vor der Barrikade sieht er den kleinen Lausebengel, Blutüberströmt. Aus ihm wäre wahrscheinlich nichts geworden! Vielleicht ein Meisterdieb? 

Und doch auch er hätte es sein können! Ist er nicht einmal genau so aufgewachsen? Geboren hinter Gittern? Er ist überzeugt, dass nur sein fester Wille ihn hat aufstreben lassen. 

Dann packt ihn wieder das Fieber!

Er sieht sich hastig jeden hier an. Blickt in jedes vor Entsetzen starre Gesicht! 

Er ist nicht hier?

Er setzt sich kurz, hat er jeden Winkel durchsucht? Er geht in das Café und sieht an dem Stützbalken noch sein Blut. Er fasst sich unwillkürlich an den Kopf und verzieht das Gesicht in eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse. Die Treppe ist zerstört, doch oben kann er Enjolras Blondschopf ausmachen, Grantaires Hand liegt in seiner und es sieht so aus als wären sie im Tot vereint!  
Weiter hinten in den Räumen liegen Leichen und Schutt. Die Nationalgarde hatte zum Ende keine Geduld mehr und feuerte zwei Schuss… die Kugeln zerschlugen Barrikade und auch Hausfassade des Musain. Er läuft los zum Ende der kleinen Gasse, hier wurde eine zweite Barrikade errichtet. Ganz zum Schluss und aus der Not geboren!

Doch auch hier ist der Sträfling nicht! 

Er läuft zurück zur Hauptbarrikade und hält inne, muss sich auf den Knien abstützen da ein Schwindel durch seinen Kopf rauscht. Er zieht die Krawatte weit vom Hals weg und ringt um Luft. Er zieht den Zylinder vom Kopf und fällt auf die Knie. Ihm ist Elend zumute… danach erbricht er einen Schwall Wasser auf das Kopfsteinpflaster, und hält sich den Kopf. Er hätte in der lockeren Zivilkleidung bleiben sollen, stattdessen zog er sich wieder um… er bereut das jetzt. 

Er rafft sich wieder hoch, muss weiter. 

Marius… Cosette, dann kommt die Notiz langsam wieder zum Vorschein. Wenn er die Verbindung Marius-Cosette weiter knüpft steht am Ende Valjean. Sein Kopf ist scheinbar nicht allzu lädiert. 

Er stolpert die Straße hinab am Musain vorbei, steigt über Tote, Tote beider Seiten. Mittlerweile steht ein Räumkommando parat. Wo um alles in der Welt steckt Valjean? Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und flucht etwas in seine Krawatte. Er muss nachdenken… Männer bergen Tote und durchsuchen das Café, er schnappt sich einen Stuhl und setzt sich… Wo kann er sein? 

Sein Kopf brennt… Gedanken jagen sich und kämpfen um Vorherrschaft! Wo versteckt sich Jemand, der etwas zu verbergen hat? Marius? Marius Name schießt durch seinen Kopf. Valjean flieht mit Marius! Wie sind Beide durch die Stadt gekommen? Unentdeckt? Im Nationalgardenrock? Vielleicht? Doch wie? Nein! Die letzte Barrikade nämlich diese wurde letzten Endes umzingelt. Über die Dächer…

Er springt auf und sieht sich um. Dann rennt er los, klopft haltlos an eine Nachbartür. Der Hausherr öffnet und wird von ihm mit vorgehaltener Waffe hineingedrängt.

„Polizei, steh nicht im Weg!“  
„Oui, Monsieur!“ Der Mann zieht den Hut und knetet ihn zwischen den Fingern.

Er rennt die Stiegen hinauf zum Alkoven. Nichts zu sehen, er reißt die Fenster auf und streckt den Kopf raus. Als er versehentlich hinabsieht muss er sich am Fenstersims abstützen ihm wird wieder flau im Kopf. 

Er rennt hinab „Du was hast Du gesehen?“  
„Ich hatte die Läden die ganze Zeit verschlossen, Monsieur l´Inspecteur.“  
„Hmmm, danke!“ Er verlässt das Haus.

Nicht über die Dächer… er sieht auf die Füße! Dann beginnt er zu lachen!

SICHER!

Durch die Kanalisation! Dann mit Fließrichtung hin zur Seine, natürlich. Er schüttelt lachend den Kopf! 

Er hetzt durch die Straßen Richtung Gendarmerie und dann zur Seine… irgendwo hier wird er hinauskommen wollen. Doch dann, ja dann kommt er nicht hinaus, die Gitter sind verriegelt. Er fühlt seine Manteltasche ab, da ist der Schlüssel er grinst.

XXX

Er hat Zeit und wartet, lädt in Ruhe sein Terzerol nach und setzt sich auf einen Prellstein. Es beginnt zu dämmern als er endlich Geräusch aus dem Untergrund vernimmt. Zwei Stimmen? 

Die Zweite erkennt er Gewehr bei Fuß, Thénardier! Der kam vor einigen Wochen aus dem Loch und nun dreht er wieder krumme Dinge wie es scheint. 

Doch unwichtig jetzt!

Er springt auf und wartet im Verborgenen, mittlerweile dämmern nur noch die Gaslaternen hinüber und beleuchten den Flecken Erde schauerlich! 

Da, Valjeans weißes Haupt! Er trägt jemanden, einen Studenten wies scheint, bestimmt Marius Pontmerci. 

„Das Spiel ist Aus, 24601!“  
„Javert, der Treue Diener ohne Rast und Ruh!“ 

Javert drückt ihm das Terzerol an die Schläfe und zieht einen Nasenflügel hinauf. Dann senkt er die Waffe. 

„Pontmerci!“  
„Ja.“  
„Lass ihn Valjean, der ist hin!“  
„Er lebt… bitte.“ Er sieht verzweifelt auf… „bitte Javert, lass mich ihn heim bringen?“ Eine Träne rinnt aus seinem Auge… „Dann, bin ich Dein! Ich ergebe mich, ich will nicht, kann nicht mehr...“

Javert steckt die Waffe ins Leder und nickt kurz.

„Ich helfe Dir, wir bringen ihn zu seinem Großvater Monsieur Gillenomard.“ 

Jean wundert sich nicht, woher Javert so gut informiert ist. Langsam beginnt Jean Javert zu verstehen. 

Javert ruft eine Mietdroschke und sie hieven ihn hinein. Jean und Marius stinken zum Himmel, doch Javert nimmt es nicht wahr. Der Kutscher meint rau, dass das extra kostet und Javert nickt.

Valjean sitzt ihm gegenüber.

Javert sieht ihn an. Dann aus dem Fenster. Sein Herz pocht wie verrückt. Was hat dieser Mensch mit ihm gemacht? Er erkennt, dass Valjean aufgegeben hat und zu seinem Wort steht. Menschenkenntnis. Er hat im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aufgegeben. Javert müsste sich freuen jetzt und hier. Doch eine Schwermut überfällt ihn...wie kann er einen Mann stellen der ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Er krümmt sich kurz als ein Schmerz durch ihn zuckt und ein Laut entweicht aus seinem Mund.

Valjeans Hand reckt sich nach ihm und legt sich auf seinen Ellenbogen. Er will nicht, doch blickt kurz in diese…. gütigen, wie kann das sein?… Augen. 

„Nicht!“ er bellt es beinahe heraus! 

Er spürt wie sein Gegenüber ihn ansieht und ist wie gebannt. Sieht auf seine Hände. Dann endlich kann er der Situation entfliehen, die Kutsche hält und sie bringen Pontmerci hinüber zu dem alten Gillenomard. Der kommt so schnell ihn die arthritischen Beine Tragen und beugt sich über seinen Enkelsohn. Javert geht zurück zur Kutsche. Valjean richtete noch ein paar Worte an den Alten und geht ebenfalls hinaus. 

Doch die Kutsche ist weg!


End file.
